This Core Resource has three components. The Noyes Nanofabrication facility, the Nanomaterials Preparation and Characterization Facility, and the Materials &Surface Imaging Facility. These facilities support all of the nano &microfabrication aspects of the NSBCC projects. In the rare cases where very high end fabrication resources are needed, the Kavli Nanofabrication Facility (opened in 2007) is available. For all resources, training is available to all NSBCC investigators and, for those trained researchers, the highest demand equipment is available for use by signing for time on a web-based scheduler, while the rest of the equipment is available on a first-come-first serve basis.